Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to a thin film transistor array substrate and a method of manufacturing the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
As the information society continues to developed, various types of display devices are in increasing demand. In accordance therewith, a variety of flat panel display devices such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panels (PDP), organic light emitting diode (OLED) display devices and so on are being recently used.
Among these flat panel display devices, OLED display devices are being widely used these days, because they have features such as lightweight, slimness, low power consumption, and so on. OLED display devices are classified into a RGB-mode and a white mode. The RGB mode OLED display device includes red, green and blue organic emission layers which are disposed red, green and blue sub-pixels and emit red, green and blue lights, respectively. The white mode (W-mode) OLED display device includes an organic emission layer and red, green and blue color filters. The organic emission layer is disposed in red, green and blue sub-pixels and emits white light. The red, green and blue color filters are formed in the red, green and blue sub-pixels.
As the definition of OLED display devices becomes higher, not only does the size of the pixels become smaller, but also the line width of a bank pattern becomes narrower. As such, when the organic emission layer of an OLED display device is formed from a liquefied organic emission material, organic emission materials formed in different, neighboring sub-pixels can be mixed with one another due to the narrowed line width of the bank pattern used as a barrier.
As the distances between the sub-pixels become smaller due to its increased resolution, a color blending between the red, green and blue sub-pixels of an OLED display may occur within a viewing angle, where a viewer perceives different colors depending on the angles at which the viewer views the OLED display. Due to this color blending, the picture quality may deteriorate.